nanatsunotaizaifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Семь Смертных Грехов
были сильнейшим и жесточайшим отрядом Святых Рыцарей в Королевстве Лионес. Они были сформированы из семи жестоких преступников, которые были осуждены за тяжкие преступления и на их телах вырезали символы семи зверей. После того, как они были обвинены в убийстве Великого Святого Рыцаря , они были распущены на неопределенный срок , а также заклеймины как предатели и злодни. Они являются главными героями сериала. Прошлое Члены этой группы первоначально были независимым орденом рыцарей, служащим Королевству Лионес. Они были объявлены предателями и злодеями после того, как их подставили в убийстве Заратраса, Великого Святого Рыцаря, после того, как они получили приказ, встретиться с ним в замке. Они нашли его убитого и были быстро окружены королевскими Святыми Рыцарями. Мелиодас приказал группе разойтись, чтобы избежать захвата, и каждый смог убежать в одиночку. Изначально предполагалось, что один из членов был предателем, который помог в гнусном заговоре, так как Мелиодас потерял сознание вскоре после того, как вошел в замок. Позже выяснилось, что преступником была Мерлин, хотя причины, до сих пор в значительной степени неизвестны. Тем не менее, она не просила прощения. Подвиги Семи Смертных Грехов включает в себя победы над королевой троллей, а также над Великим Друидом Алтарем. Перед предательством Семь Смертных Грехов были широко известны как сильнейшие рыцари Лионеса и ими очень восхищались несколько святых рыцарей и учеников, в том числе Маленький Гил и заботливой Дейл. Группа была непосредственно под командованием Великого Святого Рыцаря Заратраса. Семь смертных грехов вновь появились в королевстве спустя десять лет, и в течение короткого срока собираются в шестером. Они помогли третий принцессе Лионес, Элизабет, помогая ей освободить королевство от гнета Святых Рыцарей и остановить Хендриксона, планирующего выпустить давно запечатаный Клан Демонов. После поражения Хендриксона и его злодейского плана по возрождению клана Демонов в полной мере реализовать остальной части королевства, Семь смертных грехов хвалили как героев, спасших королевство. С них также были снятыложные обвинения, и они вернулись обратно в Королевство Лионес. Члены Уровень мощности По словам Мерлина, каждый член имеет уровень мощности свыше 3000. #Драконий Грех Гнева, Мелиодас: (32500) #Кабаний Грех чревоугодия, Мерлин: (4710) #Медвежий Грех лени: Кинг: (4190) #Змеиный Грех зависти, Диана: (3250) #Лисий Грех Жадности, Бан: (3220) #Козий Грех похоти, Гаутер: (3100) #Львиный Грех Гордыни, Эсканор: колеблется (смотрите Солнечный свет для объяснения). Способности #Full Counter/Demonic Powers #Miscellaneous Magic/Secret Techniques #Disaster #Creation #Snatch #Invasion #Sunshine Sins Committed Each member of the Seven Deadly Sins had been judged and found guilty of committing a grievous crime by the Kingdom of Liones, with their title being given based on the root moral failing on their part which caused this crime. Though it sounds clear cut, for most of them it seems extenuating circumstances were at play. Мелиодас Meliodas considers his sin to be his failure to protect Danafor, its citizens, and Liz from the kingdom's annihilation. The official story is that Meliodas lost himself in his wrath and annihilated the Kingdom himself. Диана Diane and Matrona were hired by knights of Liones as mercenaries to assist them in a battle against foreign savages. The Holy Knight Gannon deceives them, revealing his ultimate intentions of taking down a giant for reputation and prestige. Although Matrona unfortunately "dies" from a venomous arrow, Gannon underestimates her strength and his plans are thwarted. The giantess "passes away" after killing the majority of the troops including Gannon, with remaining survivors falsifying the report of the incident to place blame on Diane. She is eventually labeled the Sin of Envy for her jealousy towards Matrona (who she supposedly murdered) along with 330 innocent knights of the kingdom. She is sentenced to death by beheading but Meliodas thwarted it under direct orders of the king of Liones. Бан As the only survivor of the Fairy King's Forest, he took the blame and was convicted for destroying the forest and killing its guardian saint, Elaine. As a result, he was sentenced to death, and became known as the Sin of Greed due to his apparent greed for immortality. Кинг After supposedly ending Helbram's life, King took on the sentence for ignoring Helbram's mass murdering of humans continuously over a period of five hundred years. This came close to sparking a war between humans and fairies. He was consequently sentenced to an imprisonment for a thousand years, and was recognized as the Sin of Sloth as he ignored the atrocities committed and turned a blind eye. Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only one of these laws has been revealed. * Law #3: "A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin." Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a Sacred Treasure, which were entrusted to them by King Baltra Liones when the group was formed , and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. *Meliodas's Sacred Treasure, the Demon Sword Lostvayne, is a short sword. He sold it in a Pawn Shop in Camelot to get money for the Boar Hat . Merlin ended up buying the sword, and returns it to Meliodas at a critical moment. *Diane's Sacred Treasure, the War Hammer Gideon, is designed for a giant. It is made of a material stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2,200 pounds. It became the reward of Vaizel's annual fighting festival after Diane lost it. Diane later regained Gideon during the Holy Knights' attack, quickly forcing them to retreat. *Ban's Sacred Treasure, the Holy Rod Courechouse, is a four-sectioned staff similar in appearance to a nunchaku. It was stolen during his imprisonment in Baste Dungeon. *Кинг's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol, is a spirit spear crafted from the Sacred Tree only found in the Fairy realm. Stronger than steel, it possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree itself that King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. *Gowther's Sacred Treasure, the Twin Bow Herritt, is made of light, which is used in conjunction with his ability Invasion. It is capable of projecting multiple waves of light simultaneously. *Merlin's Sacred Treasure, the Morning Star Aldan, is a small crystal orb. She can summon it at anytime via magic. *Escanor's Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta, is a giant, ornate battle axe. It possesses the ability to burn the flesh of the vampires. It is so heavy even Meliodas has difficulty carrying it. Галерея Manga= Seven deadly sins all.png|The Seven Deadly Sins in their armors The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Elizabeth talk about the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Seven Deadly Sins (oneshot) The Seven Deadly Sins camping out.png|Seven Deadly Sins resting after a fight. |-| Anime= Seven Deadly Sins past anime.png|Seven Deadly Sins in their armor Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins in armor ten years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Great Holy Knight Zaratras murdered |-| Прочее *So far, none of the Seven Deadly Sins are of the same race: Meliodas is a demon, Ban is formerly human, Diane is a giant, King is a fairy, Escanor is human, and Gowther is a doll. Merlin's race is currently unknown. *According to Dreyfus, only a member of the Sins could go toe-to-toe with the previous Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. *The manga depiction of the animals and colors associated with each of the sins differs from the conventional representation; Bear's Sin of Wrath, Dog's Sin of Envy, Frog's Sin of Greed, Goat's Sin of Sloth, Cow's Sin of Lust, Pig's Sin of Gluttony, and Horse's Sin of Pride.. *Each Sin was a diamond ranked holy knight before they were framed. Whether or not their ranks were restored after their names were cleared has not been mentioned. Примечания }} Категория:Организации Категория:Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Рыцари Категория:Святые Рыцари